dawn_star_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Incident of 2176 Story
"It does not take much to start a conflict... Just a few bullets and a flag" - Alvond Terriskla 24 Novembrisk 2175 10:34 AM News: "Today is a good day for the Quantonian empire, In two months time the Government of Passivaria will release the first Colonial Division for space, Anyone willing to be part of this division can easily sign up at the nearest recruitment office" The first time the Quantonians did a space mission was during the 1820s, Now they are ready to begin colonising multiple planets, The day the Division will be set up, will be called the Day of the Fledgling, the whole thing will be run by the Emperor, know as Alvond Terriskla Some say he is troubled, some say he is insane, but every time we see him he seems normal, but there are rumors of him torturing prisoners, via Rape, Burning, whips and Cutting... 01 Janerla 2176 12:00 AM On this day the first ever Colonial space ship will be launched, this ship is called HMS Colonial, atleast half a mile long and quarter of a mile wide, It had 6 massive TR-554 Plasma engines at the back and The latest of rail gun technology at the front. The ships pilot was Trelkin Terriskla, Alvond,s son Trelkin was a 8 foot tall dragon with a red body and purple highlights, his personality is quite casual... charismatic and a quite jumpy, he has a missing eye because when he was a child he went on a trip with Alvond to a Magnet factory, then trelkin got caught between two North and south magnets and they clamped together, slightly crushing his skull but also popped his eye like a grape, he was lucky to survive due to his injuries, but i guess thats the magic of advanced medical equipment. He then gets in the pilot seat, sweating and nervous that something can go wrong at any minute, he then slowly presses the priming switch, as soon as he pressed it a loud announcer comes on "Engines Primed! Ready for Launch" then a beeping sound begins as he switches the countdown, He then slowly reaches for the countdown lever preparing for the launch, Then as soon as he pressed it the announcer came on again "Launching in T minus 10 seconds... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Launch" as soon as it said launch a huge Roar! came from the engines as it spits out green flames, it begins to rise off of the launch platform, Trelkin can feel the vibrations surrounding him as he sees the world around him get small. "oh... shi..." before he could finish his sentence a huge bang happened, the TR-554 thrusters detached from the ship, then the CZ-1117 Thrusters activated, Giving off a loud hiss and spurting out a bright purplish pink color flames from the engine, these engines are 10 times more powerfull than the TR-554 engines which are designed to send the ship from the planet into space. In the meantime there was a engineer working on the artificial gravity chambers, this engineer was called Dlasirmus Fironikan, he was talking to his partner Transer Trelift, who was not a Quantonian but a Wolf that works for the empire, Dlasirmus says to Transer "Pass me that welder..." transer passes it "Thank you, Soo... Transer what are your thoughts of Trelkin piloting this vessel?" transer sits back against the metal panel and responds "I dont like it, I dont trust the Terriskla family at all, they just seem a bit... war hungry and insane, and there are these rumours about them torturing prisoners yada yada yada... what im basically saying is that we got to keep a close eye on them in case they do anything crazy" Dlasirmus then responds "Yea true, next thing we know, we are destroying planets hehehe, the Quantonian empire was not built on destroying things, but mostly preserving, i don't know why we get attacked by randomers... most likely because of the power we have, lets start with the P.L.A for example, they are traitors and terrorists, they steal and attack us for no reason, and don't get me started on the Dustatian Militia" Transer then responds "So... where do you think this ship is heading?" he said as he placed his wrench in the toolbox, Dlasirmus finishes welding and gives off a little sigh "I don't know... Some place in the Sol System or something like that, Apparently there is a planet there filled with life, and Alvond would like to claim it" Then the Intercom came on, with Trelkins voice "We will be arriving in the Sol system within 2 hours, please head to your bunk rooms and sit tight... Trelkin Out" Transer packs up the tools "I guess i will be seeing you later" Dlasirmus responds with a smile "Yea i guess i will, And don't drink that white liquid in the capsule under your bed, that is cloning gel, if you drink it, it wont kill you but it will taste wrank" Transer gives off a laugh "i didn't know that there was cloning gel under my bed, but yea, cya later" and with that he let off a little wave before going to his bunk room 01 Janerla 2176 14:00 AM It has been two hours and the ship arrived in the Sol star system and Alvond was calculating the weight on the planet which is supposed to accommodate life "Hmmm okay, so the planet weighs 6,000,000, 000,000,000,000,000,000 (6 x 1024) kilograms... Thats... not very heavy... The gravity is safe for us, Damn... there are sentient life forms on it, i guess im going to have to remove them" *Grabs Intercom* "We got a slight problem with this planet, there is sentient life on it which will make colonizing tricky, so i will be removing them in 1 hour" Dlasirmus hears this then thinks "Wait... no... hang on he cant do this, if life is already there he should leave them at peace, no no no" he then speaks to his fellow crew mates in the room "We should not let him do this, this is cruel!" one of the crew members respond "He is the captain he can do what he wants..." Dlasirmus gets out of his seat and yells "THIS IS NOT RIGHT! We have to STOP HIM!" He gets up off his seat and grabs his QTD-12 SMG and leaves the room, the automatic announcer then says immediately after Dlasirmus leaves the room "Please remain Seated until further notice" Dlasirmus ignores that order and continues running through the dark metallic corridors, then the announcer says "Warning! Warning! Rogue trooper detected! All personal neutralize the target! Target name is Dlasirmus Fironikan" Dlasirmus hears this and then cocks his gun ready for hostiles, he keeps on running then he hears a Ding, he then freezes and slowly turns around, The elevator was rising towards his floor, he then hides behind the metal crate prepared, he has no armor and no advance training so if he gets shot he is screwed. The elevator doors open and two Quantonian troopers wearing standard Issue Quantasium armor whilst equipped with QTD-33 rifles walk out of the elevator aiming down their sights, one of the troopers say "Split up, we can cover more ground" one of the troopers walk down the corridor and the other one was walking towards Dlasirmus, the trooper has not spotted him and gradually walks past. Dlasirmus sneaks up behind the trooper and pulls the knife from the troopers leg knife holster, the trooper felt this and turned around and yelled "THERE HE IS!" the trooper begins shooting and Dlasirmus smacks the gun upwards to the ceiling so all the bullets missed him, however the bullets hit the compressed steam pipe and the trooper began getting sprayed the the boiling steam, the trooper let off a loud "AAAARRRGGGHH" as he fell to the floor, his face being melted off exposing bone, Dlasirmus picks up and equips the troopers armor and rifle then begins to keep on going. 01 Janerla 2176 14:25 AM Dlasirmus makes it into the cargo bay of the vessel, there was huge metal crates and containers everywhere, the place was also swarming with troopers, there was even a member of the Q.I.S (Quantonian Intervention Squad) at the end of the bay room, QIS members are the elitest of the Quantonian military, these guys are the sort of guys you should not mess with, Standard QIS members are equipped with full body bulletproof armor, and have Infrared goggles, whilst also knowing 153 ways to kill someone with just their bare hands. Dlasirmus has to take this slow and use distraction tactics like throwing metal sheets here and there, he then begins to climb ontop of a metal container and slowly crawls across the top, he then hears walky talky chatter below, he then looks down to see 3 troopers aiming down their sights walking across the container alley ways, Dlasirmus thinks to himself "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, if any of those guys see me im dead without a doubt" he looks up to see a ladder and a catwalk, the catwalk seems to be clear from any troopers so he holds his breath and begins to climb the ladder... very... slowly... hoping to not make the metal squeak, he is half way up and his welder that was in his pocket slips out, just as it slips out Dlasirmus whispers to himself "Fuck!" and the welder hit the ground giving off a large BANG! which echoed throughout the cargo bay. The welder was just lying there mocking Dlasirmus for its audacity to fall out of his pockets, Dlasirmus then sticks his middle finger up to the welder that was below him, suddenly a trooper comes around the corner and notices the welder, the trooper says "this was not here before..." the trooper looks up and sees Dlasirmus "THERE HE IS! SHOOT HIM!" they begin to open fire onto Dlasirmus, then Dlasirmus yells "OH! SHIT!" quickly gets up the ladder, A lot of the shots missed him and the ones that hit, hit his armor, He desperately runs across the catwalk, bullets flying through below him, He then makes it to the end of the catwalk and his only exit is blocked off by the QIS Commando, Dlasirmus was out of range from the troopers shooting and thanks to the QIS commandos armor he cant aim directly vertical. Dlasirmus then thinks to himself "What should i do what should i do?" he glaces towards the catwalk chain link which is keeping the catwalk up "Thats it!" he said out loud, he then begins to shoot at the chain holding up the catwalk then the catwalk collapse, the weight and force of the catwalk falling landed directly on top of the Commando, crushing him, this gave Dlasirmus the advantage to escape. 01 Janerla 2176 14:35 AM The captains bridge is not far now for Dlasirmus, he must now make it through the Mess hall and the barracks area, The barracks are going to be the hardest to get through... since that is where all the soldiers are based. he runs up to the mess halls door and peaks through the window slit, the room appears empty, he gently opens the door and the mess hall was very bright and empty, he can even hear his footsteps echo, he then says "Hello?" there was no response, he shrugs it off and continues to the end of the hall which will lead to the barracks, he then opens the barrack doors and on the other side was a large group of soldiers wearing standard issue armor and are equipped with QTD-88K LMGs, they were all looking directly at Dlasirmus, then Dlasirmus said in a laughing tone "Sorry Wrong floor" he closes the doors and then gunfire can be heard on the other side, dents were appearing on the door so Dlasirmus runs to the other side of the hall and kicks a table over, he quickly draws out his Rifle and uses the table as cover, he sits there and waits for the doors to break open. The dents were getting bigger and bigger, then a faint voice says on the other side "Get the Nitro charge!" then within 10 seconds the door explodes, flinging metal shards and debris everywhere, the troopers walk out with guns ready, then... Dlasirmus cocks his gun and all the troopers spotted him doing it, all of the troopers let off a face of awe right before Dlasirmus open fires on them, the armor piercing rounds ripped through the troopers armors and splattered their blood all over the walls, as Dlasirmus was shooting them he screams "FUCK!!! YOU!!!..." the yelling went perfectly tuned with the bangs the rifle was giving off. All of the troopers were dead, yet Dlasirmus kept on shooting from the adrenaline which was rushing through him until he was out of ammo, he then lets off a sigh of relief and falls onto the floor. 01 Janerla 2176 14:50 AM Dlasirmus wakes up from the tiny nap he had from being tired out "Wait... what time is it? Oh shit! i only got 10 minutes!" he picks up one of the troopers LMGs and runs through the barracks trying not to step on the gutted remains of the troopers, he then makes it to the bridge door which was sealed tightly "Damn! Damn! how am i going to get in there?..." he looks around for ideas "Thats it! Nitro charges" there was a nitro charge Conveniently placed in a weapons cabinet next to one of the troopers beds, Dlasirmus reaches over and yanks the door open and picks the charge up, he then sticks it to the door, opens it up and connects the radio beacon onto it, He then moves to the back of the room and slowly... Click! he presses the trigger then BOOM! he blasted the door open, knocking debris all into the bridge area. he then rushes inside to see a huge window with holographic control panels, he then looks to himself to see Trelkin sat at the captains chair wearing a piloting helmet, Trelkin takes his helmet off and looks down to the right to see Dlasirmus standing with his gun pointing at Trelkin, Trelkin laughs and then says to Dlasirmus "Well well well, who do we have here? a hero? a warrior? or a traitor? at this point i cant tell what you are" dlasirmus says to Trelkin in an angry tone "You were going to kill all living creatures on that planet!" Trelkin responds "Does that really matter? you know the rules of life, everythings expendable!" Dlasirmus points then gun at Trelkins head "Not the innocents..." Trelkin sighs and throws his gun on to the floor and says "Lets fight, bare hands only, no armor, no guns" Trelkin takes his armor off exposing his lush red and purple scales, "Okay your turn Dlasirmus!" Dlasirmus then takes his armor off and exposes his lush Green and purple scales, Dlasirmus says "I guess this is a fight to the death then? Trelkin responds "Your god damn right! Make your first move" Dlasirmus takes a swing at trelkin, trelkin instantly blocks it and twists Dlasirmus,s arm around and throws him to the floor, Trelkin laughs "Hahaha! Your really are pathetic, ive been training in the QIS for years, and look at you! your just an engineer, you are nothing!" Dlasirmus stands back up and tries to drop kick Trelkin, Trelkin blocks again,he then grabs Dlasirmus around the leg and knees him in the genitals, Trelkin laughs again then says "Oh wow, i did not know you had balls, you were so much of a pussy i thought you had one, oh what is that? a tear?" Dlasirmus was haunched over on the floor, he wipes away his tear and stands back up, he then sends to Trelkin "Bring it!" Trelkin then swings for Dlasirmus and Dlasirmus ducks, Trelkins swing lead him to hit his hand into the ships control panel which smashed it, Trelkin says to Dlasirmus "ARGH! FUCK YOU!" Trelkin pulls out the glass shards which were in his hand , The ship begins to tilt to the left and the Surface destroying weapon slants off target, Trelkin runs to the panel and tries to place the ship back into its position, but before he could do that Dlasirmus jumps out onto Trelkin, pulling him off the control panel, the ship begins to tilt to the right, then the weapons countdown begins "Firing in T Minus 10 seconds... 9... 8..." Dlasirmus yells "Noo!" and quickly grabs his gun and begins shooting at the panel which made the ships weapon aim towards a Gas giant, the countdown continued "7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Fire!" the weapon fired out a huge kinetic rod which completely missed the habitable planet and hit directly into the Gas giants hurricane , Trelkin grabs his gun and points it at Dlasirmus "You... Bastard! you ruined this mission, so now im going to ruin you!, Goodbye Mr Fironi..." just before he could finish the sentence Transer comes through the door and shoots at Trelkin, Transer missed every shot and then Trelkin shoots a single round which hit Transer right in between the eyes, killing him, Dlasirmus says out of rage "You... Bastard!" he then picks up the knife he took off the trooper and lundges towards Trelkin, Stabbing him right in the chest, he then takes the knife out and shoves it back in, repeatedly, Until Trelkin was dead. 01 Janerla 2176 15:00 AM Trelkin was dead so was Transer, Dlasirmus begins to cry as his best friend was dead, he went up to Transers body and gave him a hug "Transer... Im... Sorry... i should not got you involved..." the ships computer was destroyed so it has changed its course back to planet Gleron, the Announcer says "Warping to Gleron... ETA 20 seconds" Dlasirmus picks up Transers body and begins to walk towards the escape pods, he then whispers to Transer "Its not over yet" The computer announcer says "Warping has activated, brace yourselves" the ship begins to glow as it enters warp mode and then a loud crackling noise is heard as the Static Warp generators power up and then WHOOOSH! the ship was just outside Glerons orbit, but was not stopping, it gradually began to enter Glerons atmosphere at such a speed it began breaking up, Dlasirmus powers up the escape pods, he says to transer "Its okay, Dlasy,s got you, you are safe" he then pulls the lever launching the pod out of the escape tubes and down towards gleron, He can see other crew members escaping in their pods, Whilst the pods escaped the ship begins to rip apart on re-entry, Dlasirmus says to the computer "Computer, Activate Universal Intercom" and then the pod began playing what was being said on the ships announcer "Impact on Gleron in T Minus 5 seconds... 4... 3... 2... 1... Thank you *Static*" Dlasirmus can see the ship crash into the Quantonian Palace making a gigantic explosion, but not strong enough to destroy the palace fully, only the side of the palace collapsed, the huge 330 story tall palace was still stand, Dlasirmus says to himself "Alvond... I know you too well... i know your still alive... and im coming for you..." his escape pod landed gently on the hard Concrete floor, he then slowly opens the door to see a giant wreck of a ship half embedded into the Palace "Holy... Shit..." he said to himself, as he saw emergency services surrounding the area, He places transer onto his shoulder and picks up his LMG, he then marches towards the destroyed palace until he noticed a QIS Van, he then goes over to the van and opens the back door until then places transer inside and then closes him self inside the van, he then puts on the QIS full body armor and picks up the Prototype assault rifle called the QTD-98AR-1 which was a chunky LMG, Dlasirmus then gets into the drivers seat and begins to drive it towards the front door of the palace. 01 Janerla 2176 15:36 AM Dlasirmus sits in the back of the van and waits, he breaths in and out, he begins to sweat as he prepares himself to get revenge on the evil emperor Alvond, he says to transer "I will be back soon buddy" he then kicks the van doors open and there were Quantonian troopers shooting at Dlasirmus, Dlasirmus was wearing thick body armor only the elitest of the elite use, He cocks his LMG and says "Bring it!" he begins marching inside the huge palace, gunning off troopers, The palace begin to send QIS members in full body armors too, and armor piercing rounds, though those rounds are still not strong enough to break into Dlasirmus's armor, Dlasirmus chops down the forces, squad by squad, even QIS members were no match for him. He eventually made it into the main hall of the palace, there were huge pearl white pillars and banners of the Quantonian flag... and squad of commandos with machine guns charging at Dlasirmus, He eventually makes it to the back areas of the palace which were in ruin, he says to himself "I hope the elevators still work" He then looks to his right to see a elevator hanging in the air with its support rods busted, he then climbs inside it... whilst still be shot at by troopers, he then presses the button which will lead to the top floor, that is where alvond is. The elevator begins to lift with a bit of a struggle from it lacking support rods but once it got into place it was speeding up that tower. 01 Janerla 2176 15:45 AM The elevator was taking ages to make it to the top but it finally made it, dlasirmus then forces the elevator doors open only to be greeted with more Commandos, Dlasirmus tightly grips his gun and aims it at the battallion before saying "I am getting sick and tired of you guys!" he then opens fire shredding the whole lot, spilling their guts all over the walls and ceiling, he was shredding them piece by piece with his gun, then there was a silence... beside the sirens happening outside... Dlasirmus then slowly walks towards alvonds room door, he then kicks the door open and all he sees is a large desk with a black and red quantonian dragon behind it, his scales were glistening from the sunlight coming through the windows, Dlasirmus then says "Its time to end this..." Alvond responds "End what? what you started? what you did? your nothing but a traitor" Dlasirmus responds in anger "I AM NOT A TRAITOR! I AM DOING WHATS RIGHT!" Alvond responds in a casual happy tone "It does not take much to start a conflict... Just a few bullets and a flag... You seem to be fighting with bullets but you lack a flag to back you up, you are using our own flag against us, so yes you are a traitor" Dlasirmus lowers his weapon and sits down "Yes... your right..." Alvond draws a pistol and casually shoots Dlasirmus in the arm, the pistol was strong enough to rip through the armor, Alvond laughs and says "Ha Ha! your not a traitor, you are doing whats right, but what you did there was show your weakness, and you must suffer for it!" Alvond walks over to Dlasirmus and rips his helmet off "Your gonna die... but first im going to torture you..." Alvond was about to stamp on Dlasirmus's head but before he could do that, Dlasirmus tripped Alvond over using his spare arm, Dlasirmus quickly got up and picked up the knife off the floor, Alvond takes a swing at Dlasirmus but Dlasirmus stabbed him in the hand with the knife, Alvond gives off a yell and says "AAAH DAMN YOU! YOU WILL SUFFER!" Alvond then picks up the pistol and begins to fire it, he misses Dlasirmus and smashes the window behind the desk, Dlasirmus charges towards Alvond and smacks the gun out of his hand, he then quickly wraps his arms around Alvonds and then twists, which broke Alvonds shooting arm, Alvond screams in agony "AAAARGH NO! MY ARM! YOU BASTARD!!!" Dlasirmus looks at Alvond with a smile then says "This is what pain feels like!" Dlasirmus then grabs Alvond by the neck and throws him by the window, Then before Alvond tries to get up again Dlasirmus stamps down onto Alvonds chest which got impaled by the Glass shard which broke from the window, the glass shard slowly slid through the back of Alvond and out through the top, Alvond begins to spit up blood, his last words were "Mother... im sorry... i have failed..." and before he dies he faces towards Dlasirmus and asks "Who is going to be the emperor now?" and with his last breath he hung his head back over the edge before closing his eyes... then... he was gone. Dlasirmus cheered with joy and yelled "I DID IT TRANSER I DID IT!" then the QIS came through the room with guns pointing at Dlasirmus, then when the QIS saw Alvonds dead body they laid their arms and asked Dlasirmus "Is it over?" and Dlasirmus responded "Its over" 24 Augrask 2180 12:00 AM Dlasirmus became the new emperor of the Quantonian empire, he married a beautiful Quantonian Girl called Merina Fironikan who was bright Blue with Purple highlights, they were both sat in the back garden of the palace, Merina was holding a Green and Purple egg, Dlasirmus asks Merina "What would you like to call him?" she responded with a smile "Plasmus... Plasmus Fironikan..." THE END